robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/Featherweight Championship
The Featherweight Championship of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2 was an event which took place during the Robot Rampage episode of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2. This small tournament was the third to feature robots weighing no more than 12kg, with 13 entrants being divided into one of two six or seven-way qualifying rounds. Two or three winners from each qualifier would progress to the final; the winner of this six-way melee would be declared the overall Featherweight Champion. Competing Robots Round 1 Dragon vs Kitty vs Gladiator vs Micro-Mute vs Cutlet vs Flybot Flybot was the fastest out of the traps, pushing Kitty across the arena floor with ease, whilst Micro-Mute sped towards Cutlet, and Gladiator pressed the pit release button. Flybot used its lifter to overturn Kitty, then managed to push it right the way towards the pit of oblivion and in. But as Flybot pitted Kitty, the weight of its lifted foe meant it overbalanced and fell in itself. Dragon drove straight onto the wedge of Cutlet, which held Dragon in place using its circular saw, and drove it into the pit but appeared to stop after that, on the edge of the pit, allowing Gladiator to simply swoop in and nudge it into the pit. Knowing it was safely through, Micro-Mute dived into the pit to escape damage, and Gladiator was then pushed in by Refbot, who also fell in himself. Micro-Mute, Gladiator and Cutlet qualified on the basis that they were the last three robots pitted. Qualified: Micro-Mute, Gladiator & Cutlet Gi-Ant-O vs Katnip vs Argh! vs Bernard vs AM CVn vs Eddy Evolution vs Neoteric Argh! dominated from the start, causing major damage to the opposition with its powerful vertical spinner. Meanwhile, Eddy Evolution experienced problems from the off, first struggling to avoid the pit under its own steam, then being pushed by Bernard, before spinning wildly and into the pit. AM CVn was the next to fall after an onslaught from Neoteric and Argh! flipped it over, with Refbot counted it out and pitting it. Argh! then turned on Neoteric, attacking with Katnip to damage the walker's panels. Gi-Ant-O, an emergency replacement far smaller than its opponents, having already been eliminated by Neoteric, was picked up by Sir Killalot, and dumped out of the arena. Meanwhile, Team Roaming Robots' machine had ground to a halt, leaving only Katnip, Argh! and Bernard standing to reach the final. Qualified: Katnip, Argh! & Bernard Final Argh! vs Bernard vs Cutlet vs Gladiator vs Katnip vs Micro-Mute The final began with Katnip chasing down Gladiator, who continued its tactic of the first round by diving straight for the pit release. Gladiator then returned to the battle to attack Katnip, whilst Micro-Mute span wildly just outside the centre of the fight, returning to get in underneath Team BlazerBotics' robot and push it away. Argh! attacked Cutlet and Gladiator, before shoving Katnip, short of a wheel, into the pit. Team Reptirron's machine returned to attacking Cutlet, but was blocked by Micro-Mute. Argh! then turned its attention to Bernard, pushing one wheel over the pit, before focusing its attentions back on Cutlet and Gladiator, immobilising both of them. Unseen on TV, Micro-Mute had got itself stuck under an angle-grinder. Argh! ensured its victory by attacking Gladiator again, ripping a wheel off, and trying to pit Cutlet. Cease was called, and, as the only robot left fully mobile, Argh! was declared the winner. Featherweight Champion: Argh! Category:Lost Robot Wars media Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Category:Featherweight Championships